


Crimson Petals

by Xhimera



Category: Original Work
Genre: A Lot of Death, Demons, Eventual Romance, F/F, Fantasy, Gore, I'm a sucker for romantic tropes, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Monster Girl, More like Heroine, Summoned Hero, foxgirl, humans are strong, lots of fluff, slowburn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:29:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21919108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xhimera/pseuds/Xhimera
Summary: Telarra is a student of one of the most esteemed colleges of magic in her world. When a portal to the Demon Realm opens, her college is one of the first targets of their bloodthirsty assault. In desperation, Telarra will use an experimental ritual to summon a mighty hero. What happens when the hero is less than she expected, but more than she could've ever dreamed of?
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character
Comments: 4
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm aware the premise to this is the penultimate cliche, but I got the idea from a prompt I saw, so now I must play it out.

It was finally happening. The day they'd all dreaded was here, and now the world seemed to be doomed.

Telarra could only watch as her classmates and teachers were torn apart in front of her. Their screams pierced her soul and filled her heart with horror. When she watched two demons grip her teacher's legs and rip her in half, she became sick.

When the attack began, there were hoardes of demons that launched themselves at the college's barrier. Small imps and goblins were killed immediately, but still they came. Two larger demons seemed to be leading the horde. One was avian, with pitch black wings and a piercing screech. The other was larger and more misshapen. They were the ones that had broken the college's barrier. 

Telarra had been locked away in one of the more heavily secured lecture halls of the college, but it was only a matter of time before those monstrous demons broke through the barrier that guarded the doors. They'd already tested its strength multiple times, and each time their attempts became bolder and more frantic. The thought of what would happen when they broke through had her heart pounding like a hammer inside her chest.

Her only hope was the ritual, if she could succeed, maybe it'd be enough to turn the tides, to drive off the assault. Truth be told she had no idea, nobody had ever managed to succeed what she was about to attempt. 

Telarra had practiced the incantation dozens of times. She'd practiced the motions and made sure all of the necessary materials were on hand. It had taken some effort to move the desk away from the lowered dias in the hall to make room for the Circle.

It had taken much more effort to ensure every line was absolutely perfect, that each glyph was textbook formation, and that there were no smudges at all. Everything was perfect, and yet she hesitated.

There was a reason nobody had ever succeeded with this spell. Unlike most spells that were fueled by pure magic, this one required, a sacrifice. Most casters never completed the incantation before their life force was completely drained. Such was the power she was attempting to harness.

It had taken many months to find a possible workaround, and many more after that to find a way to implement it. 

"I am truly sorry Arralet." Telarra said, looking at the prone figure lying within the circle, their body stripped and covered in various glyphs. "I know you can't see me, or hear me, but I hope you know how much this means to me. This could save our world, it could put an end to this madness."

The figure did not stir, or even acknowledge her voice. It was a homunculus, created from her very blood, and grown using only her magic. They could've been twins with the exception of Arralet being essentially vegetative.

This was the result of her research, the culmination of all her wisdom and intellect. The spell required the caster sacrifice themselves, but if there were two identical casters, then perhaps the ritual would claim one and not the other.

That was the hope, but it had never been tested, anything could go wrong. The ritual could reject the sacrifice, the spell could spiral out of control, or even worse.

Nothing would happen, and she'd be trapped alone in a school of the dead.

Telarra was jarred from her grim thoughts by an unholy screech emanating from the doors. The thick layer of magic flashed sporadically as its limits were pushed. She could see the individual seals starting to break under the concentrated assault before all was quiet again.

That was it then, there was no chance the barrier would withstand another assault. The next time the demons pushed, they would surely break through, and all Telarra could envision is her entrails ripped from her abdomen, and her body mutilated and consumed.

That was more than enough to motivate her into action. She began the ritual, cutting her palm and her double's palm. Then she stepped outside the circle and began the incantation.

"Thousand worlds of the Great Drake, heed my call and open to me. I invoke the right of existence, let walls fall and crumble. Et'enzret Magule Frenzet. Greerkell Falloum Sheirven. Great Drake. I invoke thee, open the way, and bring forth another from beyond to serve as my thrall!" With those final words she pressed her bleeding hand onto the circle.

At once it lit up with a blinding blue light, and Telarra could feel the doors opening. She watched as her double began thrashing, their veins blooming across their body, pressing against their skin. It was utterly gruesome to behold. Mercifully it didn't last long before the circle absorbed their body. 

Then with a deafening roar, she could feel the doors between worlds open. It worked! She did it! Her tail was furiously waving back and forth with excitement. Her thrall must be emerging any second.

Yet, nothing else was happening. The circle remained glowing, but nothing emerged. Perhaps the use of a double muted it's effect? 

Before she could contemplate, the door to the hall exploded into a hailstorm of wooden splinters, and a piercing roar shook the walls. Telarra looked up to see a monstrous demon resembling an ogre step through the now destroyed doorway.

Its eyes focused on her with a manic glee, and it was all she could do not to freeze with the intense fear that coursed through her. She launched balls of fire and bolts of lightning, beams of energy, and whips of magic. They all bounced off of the grotesque creature's frame. 

It was futile. Magic barely affected these monsters, and they were smart enough to kill a caster before they could conjure anything. They seemed able to sense magic and it's different types.

With another gluttonous roar the demon moved, faster than it's size implied. Telarra leapt towards a row of desks, but before she could reach its marginal safety, a thick, spiny hand wrapped around her leg. She was lifted bodily into the air, and another hand wrapped around her shoulder. The demon was holding her in midair, and its maw of razor sharp teeth was leaking viscous strands of drool. 

The hands tightened around her leg and shoulder, and Telarra couldn't hold in a cry of pain. That seemed to excite the demon, as it began growling and lifting her towards its mouth.

_Please_

The Demon was pulling her body in different directions as she watched its mouth get closer. A warm wet liquid was trickling down her thigh. She'd lost control of her bladder.

_Please help me_

This was it. Her ritual had failed, the college had fallen, and she was going to die.

_Please help me. I don't want to die._

A sharp cracking sound echoed through the hall, followed by a deafening roar. Telarra was thrown across the hall unceremoniously. Several more sharp cracks echoed through the hall, and each one was followed by a roar.

Gathering her senses, Telarra looked up to see a figure dressed in bizarre armor striking the beast with a strange weapon. It appeared to be made of ordinary wood, but each time it struck the demon, it roared with pain. Already the demons arms hung limply at its sides, and its face was misshapen with blows.

Again the demon charged the armored figure, but they were simply too quick. With an incredible speed, the warrior dashed up the demon's arm and delivered a powerful blow to its neck. The resulting crack was nearly deafening, but Telarra's twitching ears still picked up the lower, more hollow crack as the demon's neck snapped from the force.

With a final guttural gurgle, the monster fell back onto a row of destroyed desks. There it remained still.

A sharp screech rang throughout the area, and Telarra could see a black shape speeding towards the windows of the hall. Before she could warn the warrior, it broke through the glass and slammed into them, smashing the two into the stone wall with a cloud of dust and debris.

Telarra couldn't see much after that, but the sounds were horrific, screeching, squawking, and sharp cracks filled the air, cacophonous and deafening. Then, a final squawk was silenced with a sharp crack, and all was silent.

The warrior emerged from the settling cloud, and their armor was a mess. Tears crisscrossed the various layers of armor, and various scratches had gotten through their clothing underneath. 

Their armor appeared to consist of an elaborate helmet, a chest piece, and matching gauntlets, the rest was regular clothing. The skin underneath was pale white with the exception of the scratches. Red blood seeped into the cloth, staining it crimson.

The figure kneeled in front of her, and Telarra forgot her surroundings. The helmet was slotted enough to see most of the warriors face, and their eyes were striking. Almond shaped, with dark colored eyes that seemed so calm.

The warrior spoke, but she couldn't understand them. Their language was vocal, with a very appealing rhythm. Yet she couldn't understand a word. This would be a problem.

"I'm sorry sir, but I cannot understand you." Telarra spoke. Presumably the warrior understood, their helmet bobbing with a nod. A gauntlet laden hand reached out, and pulled her up. Now that she was standing, she could see that the figure was only slightly taller than herself, and their face was quite handsome from what she could see through the metal bars of the helmet.

The warrior spoke again, and again Telarra couldn't understand him. Perhaps there was a way to help translate the situation to them.

That was when she realized it was far too quiet. The shrieking of the imps and goblins had stopped. She ran to the destroyed window, and saw a majority standing on the college grounds. They were all facing her, and at her appearance one of the larger goblins launched itself at her.

The goblin was promptly smashed into the ground with a sharp crack that echoed across the grounds like a whip. It impacted the dirt so hard that she could feel the shock reverberate through her legs. The goblin lay gurgling half buried in the ground, its chest destroyed by the force of the blow.

The warrior stood over the corpse of the goblin, and shouted in their language. Even though she couldn't understand them, she felt the meaning. It was a challenge, and a threat. The demons all stood frozen, but when the warrior started walking, they all shrieked in fear and scrambled to flee.

Telarra had done it. She'd summoned a thrall from beyond the Great Drake's Gate. She'd stopped the total destruction of the college. It felt like a dream. Actually, it felt like she was weightless. Her vision grew dim, and and felt herself fall.

Just as she lost consciousness, she felt a pair of strong arms catch her, and a sweet smell filled her senses before she succumbed to the darkness.


	2. Look Into My Eyes

When she finally awoke, Telarra could feel cloth wrapped around her arms and legs. She was laying on something soft, and sweet smelling. Opening her eyes, she recognized the room as being one of the smaller classrooms. She couldn't remember how she got here.

She attempted to sit up, but her body ached, she could feel small scratches and cuts along her whole body. Another cloth was laying on top of her, and from the feeling of her bare skin running on the cloth, she was completely naked.

That more than anything, startled her enough to rise quickly into a sitting position. The tender soreness of her body and the sharp pains of her cuts were nothing to the burning shame of her body having been stripped by some unknown man.

Wincing slightly, she looked around to see a strange woman clinking various bottles in a cabinet, muttering to themselves. The woman was wearing skintight underclothes that looked like tight shorts, and a bizarre banding of similar material that wrapped around her chest. 

"Excuse me, who are you? Have you seen a man around here? He doesnt speak Velvin I'm afraid." She asked, but the woman only turned her head slightly before resuming her search through the cabinet.

"Hey! Don't ignore me! Who are you? I've never seen you before!" The woman didn't even respond this time, and Telarra could feel her stress levels rising.

She was about to give the stranger a piece of her mind, but then something on the ground next to her caught her eye. It was the warrior's armor, a bit roughed up, and scratched in places. If the armor was there, and the strange woman was undressed..

Sure enough, looking back towards the woman revealed the strange wooden weapon propped against the cabinet.

"You're them aren't you? The warrior I summoned?" Perhaps it was the change of her tone, but the woman finally responded to Telarra's words. They turned around, picking up the weapon, and walking towards her with their free arm holding various bottles of components. 

The woman held the components out to her, but Telarra was frozen by her eyes. Those same dark, almond eyes as before were strangely captivating.

The woman nudged the bottles again, snapping her from her bizarre reverie. It was as though she wanted Telarra to use the bottles. Even a cursory glance though revealed all the bottles to be full of nothing useful.

"Those are just basic cleaning components and reagents. Theres nothing useful there."

The woman seemed confused, but put the bottles down regardless. Then without warning, her eyes narrowed and she leapt up, facing the door with her weapon in hand.

Telarra twitched her ears, trying to see what could've caught her attention. Very faintly, footsteps began echoing from the hall outside the door. They were too small and even the be goblins. They must be survivors!

A few sharp knocks at the door confirmed her suspicions. "H-hello? Stranger it's me. I-i've brought more supplies." That voice was instantly recognizable.

"Scenarii! You're alive?"

"Telarra? Oh thank the heavens!" The door began to creak open, and she could just barely make out her friends face peeking through. "Could you tell that stranger to let me in? She won't let me through, I've been leaving supplies to help you, but nobody has been able to get close to you since we found out you were here."

That was odd. Why would the warrior not allow anyone in? Telarra took a moment to truly inspect the woman. Pale skin, athletic body, and long dark hair were the obvious points of identification, but then she realized. The woman had no ears, no tail, no scales, no claws, indeed no fur. It was utterly bizarre, though it made her no less intimidating.

That must be it, summoned into another world, understanding no words, and not being able to identify friend or foe. It was no wonder the warrior was so on edge. Telarra made to stand, but a sharp pain in her hip made her hiss. Apparently being thrown bodily by a giant demon left some bruises.

Then a pair of soft hands were gripping her shoulders, and gently, but sternly, pushing her back into laying down. Telarra fought though, and gripped the woman's arms.

"Please, let her in. Shes my friend, she can help." The woman seemed to understand, but Telarra noticed her eyes were no longer making contact with hers. Instead, they appeared to have traveled down to her chest. The sheet that had covered her had slipped during their interaction, and Telarra's assets were on full display.

The woman had a bizarre reaction. She began blushing furiously and quickly raised the sheet to cover her breasts. Telarra gripped the sheet to hold it in place. The woman stood and walked very rigidly towards the door.

Telarra wondered at that. Perhaps in their world, people were more modest, even around their own gender? It was something she'd have to ask about whenever she managed to get the woman to speak Velvin.

All those thoughts were lost as her friend Scenarii burst through the door and practically leapt to her side.

"OhmygodtelarraIcan'tbelieveyou'realivewe'vebeensoworriedwhenwedidn't-" the mouse eared woman continued rambling into near incoherency. All the while, Telarra noticed the woman standing off to the side, with a noticeably unhappy look on her face. Apparently she was quite bad at hiding her emotions.

"andItriedtogetinbutthenthatstrangerwouldn'tletmethrough!" Scenarii finally finished, or paused to breathe, Telarra wasn't sure which. 

"Shh Scenarii, it's okay, she was just protecting me." Telarra spoke calmly, running her hand over the young mouse eared girls hair. She had always been seen as a big sister so most of the other girls, and even a few of the boys at the college. She had gotten used to comforting them.

"W-who is she?" The girl asked. 

"I don't yet know her name, but what I do know is that she came from beyond the Great Drake's Gate." 

The girl's eyes widened into huge saucers at the statement. Her gaze immediately locked onto the woman. The warrior, to her credit, did not flinch under the awed gaze, but instead stood defiantly, as if proving herself.

"She's not of any race, no racial traits or clan markings. I can only assume that in the world she comes from, there are no such concepts. Though thats a bold assumption." Telarra explained, her academic voice taking over as she explained her observations. "She appears to have vast amounts of strength, speed, and stamina. Her armor and weapon appear to be similarly durable. I can only assume she's using magic to reinforce those properties."

"Is she your slave?" Scenarri asked meekly.

"Not as such." Telarra answered. "She doesn't appear to heed my commands or my will. Though perhaps that is because she cannot understand me. She seems very protective of me though, so perhaps that's something."

The woman stated something in her language. It sounded quite offended, though perhaps she was reading too much into it. Regardless, it snapped Telarra out of her reverie.

"Scenarii, how many survivors are there?" She asked. Though the answer was likely grim. 

Scenarii appeared to shift back and forth very uncomfortably. She appeared to be on the verge of tears even.

"T-thirteen professors, and eighty students. There could be more, but that's all we found."

Thirteen professors out of fifty, and only eighty students out of three hundred. Those figures were even more grim than she'd dreaded. 

"How about the college? Is it still standing?"

"Y-yes, many rooms are still in working condition, though some small fires have ruined the less secured libraries. Other rooms are uninhabitable due to- due to the gore." The young girl seemed to pale considerably at the last part of the answer, and Telarra could tell the images she'd seen would haunt her nights for many days to come.

"Scenarii, it's okay, we survived, and we'll rebuild. I need you to grab me some fresh clothes, and grab a Professor. Preferably Professor Meiros." Telarra began instructing. "If not him, then Professor X'el'naught will do."

The girl nodded silently and rose, preparing to run to heed Telarra's orders, but before she could start, the warrior spoke. Of course they couldn't understand her, but the woman mimed scrubbing something, and then pointed at her lower body.

"Do you know what she's saying Scenarii?" 

The mouse girl turned crimson. "I-I think she wants me to grab some soap for you."

"Why would I need soa-" but just then she sniffed the air. The various smells of the classroom were there, along with the pleasant smell of the warrior, but then the rancid smell of dry urine hit her senses.

"Ah, yes, please grab me some soap, preferably before you grab a professor." She hoped her voice sounded less humiliated than she thought it did.

The mouse girl squeaked and ran off. Leaving the two alone again. Which was much more awkward now that Telarra knew the warrior had noticed her soiled state. It wasn't as though the woman would be able to communicate, but the thought was still humiliating. 

She looked towards the woman, who appeared to be examining herself in a mirror, presumably to check for wounds. Telarra stood as quietly as possible, though the warrior still must have heard her, for she stopped and turned quickly in her direction, though her weapon was not raised.

Telarra gave a comforting smile before attempting to walk over towards the mirror, sheet firmly tucked against her body. The warrior made to assist her, but she held up her hand in defiance. She needed to show she wasn't a child to be coddled, but one of the brightest students to apply at The College in centuries!

Telarra made her way over to the mirror, wincing every step. Her hip was probably bruised, and the bandages mustve covered the various scrapes and cuts she'd recieved. 

She reached the mirror and was relieved to find that her face was mostly unharmed. She twitched her ears carefully, finding no cuts are soreness, they moved among her messy chestnut hair with no problems. Turning around, she dropped the sheet to reveal her tail of matching color, it was ruffled, but not damaged.

Those were the major points. A Vulpine like herself had a great amount of vanity for their ears and tail. It was ridiculous, but she was a slave to that vanity nonetheless.

Remembering the woman's complex about nudity, she bent over to pick up the sheet, hearing a soft gasp from behind. Looking up, she saw the woman staunchly turned around, ears visibly red. Strange. 

Just as she was about to say something, the door opened again, this time revealing not Scenarii, but instead a tall horned man with scales accentuated his jawline. Professor Vernes. The last person she wished to see.

His eyes blazed with anger as he took in the scene, lingering on the warrior. He appeared to connect the dots, face twisted in disgust and rage.

"Telarra of The Vulpes, I hereby charge you with the use of illegal magics!"


	3. Exonerate Me of Guilt

"Telarra of The Vulpes, I hereby charge you with the use of illegal magics!"

Those were the last words Telarra had been hoping to hear, least of all from Professor Vernes. The tall drakekin was one of the most zealous followers of Law she'd ever met. 

The Law being a path for those of righteous order, and forward honesty. A path that praised the lawmakers, lawyers, guards, and judges of the realm. A path that also scorned the liars, cheaters, thieves, and murderers of the realm. 

Unfortunately, the Vulpes clan more often than not, fell into the latter category. It seemed from the moment he had laid eyes on her, Professor Vernes had judged her as criminal scum that could only lie, cheat, or steal. His was the only class she hadn't recieved top marks in, if because he believed she cheated on half if her theorems.

"... you shall remain under my custody until such time as the courts can find you guilty and execute you." He finished as Telarra came back from her thoughts. A sudden tightness upon her chest and arms were the only warning before magical bindings nearly crushed her with restraint.

She fell forward with a muted gasp, her face smacking into the wooden floor with a thud. It was difficult to breathe, and her wounds stung from the sudden pressure and movement.

A pair of hands rolled her over, and she could see those dark eyes of her warrior filled with concern. Telarra attempted to speak, but the bindings had gagged her. The warrior seemed to understand, for she moved to stand over her, weapon raised in a guarded posture.

"Filthy abomination! Begone!" Vernes' voice commanded, and the warrior was thrown back, disappearing from Telarra's view. She attempted to struggle against the bonds, but to no avail. Vernes' binding magic was of a league all it's own. 

"Remarkable that you can stand, but I'm afraid I cannot suffer your existence! Now bego-" Vernes was cut off by a sharp crack and a dull thud.

Telarra felt the bindings dissipate almost immediately. She turned over, and saw the warrior standing over an unconscious Vernes, weapon raised in an obvious killing strike.

"No!" She screamed. The warrior's weapon stopped mere inches from Vernes' skull. The warrior turned her head, eyes burning with indignation.

"Please, if you kill him, I'll be executed for sure!" Telarra hoped the warrior could understand her words. After a tense minute, it seemed she did, for she straightened up, and lowered the weapon in a single handed grip.

"My oh my, what has happened here?" A clear voice practically rang out from the doorway like a tinkling bell.

There in the doorway was the High Magister. A tall beautiful woman, with golden hair, sapphire colored eyes, and pointed ears. Her clothes consisted of a shimmering silver dress, accented by velvety black robes. Even in places of great magical power, Celestes were rare, but no one could dispute their existence. 

"H-High Magister! This isn't what it seems, it's a big misunderstanding!" Telarra attempted to explain, yet again she was muffled. Yet unlike Vernes' binding, this muffling was like the gentle shushing of a mother.

The High Magister stood before the warrior, who had kept her weapon once again at the ready. With a shooing gesture, the warrior disappeared, only to reappear at Telarra's side. The High Magister then stood over Vernes, and touched his forehead with one gentle finger. A soft bell tone was the only warning before he suddenly shot up, eyes full of rage and confusion.

"High Magister! I- They- This foul vulpine has summoned a demon! They set them upon me when I attempted to detain them! I demand-" but he could speak no more.

The High Magister appeared angry, or, as angry as a Celeste could appear. "You demand what Xenator? In my college, under my authority, what do you have the right to demand?" Her voice was harsh, like a deep ringing of a large bronze bell.

"I-I request, that this student be expelled, and turned over to the courts of The Law, for using illegal magics to summon a demon!" Vernes' stated, his voice regaining some iron towards the end of his statement.

"What proof do you have Xenator? That this student has used illegal magics? Or that that stranger is a demon?" The High Magister asked, obvious disdain dripping from her voice. "Did you ask said student how these events came to be?"

Vernes sneered. "Theres no need, a vulpine like her would just lie anyways!" 

"I warn you Xenator, I'll not tolerate such blatant xenophobia a second time!" 

The air became heavy at those words, and Telarra felt the magic charging the air. It was frightening how much power was being exuded from the seemingly gentle woman. When those sapphire eyes turned onto her, Telarra felt so very small.

"Young Telarra, how did this stranger arrive here?" The High Magister asked, voice gentle, but oh so compelling. Telarra doubted she could've lied even if she wished it.

"I... summoned her-"

"You see? She confesses!" Vernes shouted, practically frothing with righteous fury.

"Silence Xenator! I was not speaking to you!" The High Magister stated in a venomous tone. She turned back towards Telarra.

"How did you summon her? Tell me the process." Those words were once again compelling.

"I.. used the Great Drake's Gate. I used a homunculus substitute. Opened the doors, and called for help. She appeared, and defeated the Ogre and Bird demons." Telarra wanted to say more, she wanted to describe every moment, but her modesty in that regard held her back.

"Impossible! The Great Drake cannot be tricked! To speak of him in such a gullible manner is blasphemy!" Vernes shouted.

The High Magister turned, and Vernes collapsed onto his hands and knees, as though a sudden weight had befallen him.

"Enough! Xenator I have warned you time and again to reign in your xenophobia and zealotry! The only thing keeping me from stripping you of your status is the fact that at this point, you are unfortunately necessary to rebuild this college!" The High Magister seemed to grow in size, her presence filling the room. "Know this! I have questioned this student, and found no lies or deceptions! By my word I declare her innocent of your baseless accusations! I have spoken!"

Those words seemed to be the trigger that released Vernes from his weight. He stood suddenly, swaying ever so slightly, before nearly fleeing from the room in an infuriated huff.

"Now then," The High Magister spoke, and Telarra watched her face the warrior, holding up a delicate hand. The warrior lowered her weapon, face showing a dreamy look of contentment. "Let's see who you are."

The room filled with a myriad of whispers, almost all intelligible. The High Magister's hand caressed the warrior's face, and the whispers intensified. This went on for several moments, before The High Magister lowered her hand with a curious hum.

"Listen well young Telarra, this girl you have summoned has great power within her, and great weakness as well. She seems to hold you in quite high regard, though not as a slave would a mistress. She thinks you are smart, beautiful and mature, and that you could really use a bath."

At those last words Telarra felt a hot blush spread across her face. The High Magister let out a soft laugh.

"I shall make arrangements for a bath to be prepared for you, I'll send young Scenarii to guide you to them when they are ready. Come Scenarri." The mouse girl squeaked anxiously before following The High Magister out of the room. "Also, one last thing. Your warrior? Her name is Emika."


	4. Share the Warmth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long exposition chapters, it's called world building, and I'm a slave to it. Rest assured, I'll get to the action soon.... sort of... eventually!

Once the bath had been prepared, and fresh clothes had been laid out, Telarra wasted almost no time dipping in, the only drawback was the hot water on her various scrapes and scratches. However, between the mild pain, and her vulpine pride, pride won out, and she vigorously began scrubbing herself with perfumed soap.

Emika's reaction upon seeing her practically leap into the bath had made her laugh. The mighty warrior that had defeated two demonic monstrosities, was so shy that she couldn't watch another woman wash herself! Indeed once it was clear Telarra had no intention of hiding herself, the woman resolutely turned away whilst attempting to hide her shyness.

Still, it was comforting, knowing that the young warrior had chosen to protect her. Once she'd had a chance to relax and soothe herself, the trauma of the day's events all came back to her at once. She had almost died, and many of her friends and teachers had been killed. The thought left a chill in her heart that didn't want to leave. 

"Emika, do you think I'm a bad person?" Telarra asked. She knew the warrioress couldn't understand her, but that somehow made it better. Knowing there was someone she could dump her feelings out to, who wouldn't, or rather couldn't, judge might be what she needed.

"All those other students, all those teachers. They died, horribly, brutally, while I watched from a safe room. That's all I could do is watch." Her voice was getting shaky, and her eyes were burning. "I could've done the ritual sooner, but I was so frozen! I could hear their screams! The whole time all I could think of was how I was thankful it wasn't me!" 

At this point there was no hiding it, the tears came flowing unbidden. How horrible she was! To be thankful that others were dead instead of her. Then her body started shaking with sobs. She tried to be silent, but it hurt!

It seemed like she was sobbing forever before she started to wear down. It was embarrassing, but she couldn't seem to make them stop completely. How Emika must think of her now? A crying child in a bath.

Two very strong arms then lifted her from her bath. Telarra yelped at the sudden motion and temperature change as she was forcibly stood up. A warm, soft towel was wrapped around her, and she looked to see Emika before her, with a very stern look on her face.

The warrioress studied her for a while with those dark eyes. Then, she raised her hand in an obvious attack! So this was it! She'd shown such weakness and ugliness, and now her summon had decided she wasn't worthy!

The slim hand came down with great speed, as though she could cut with it, and Telarra closed her eyes, bracing for the end. Instead, a soft, but sharp tap on her crown was the only sensation. 

What?

Opening her eyes, Telarra saw Emika looking at her with a soft, warm smile. The warrioress then pulled her into a strong hug.

This was ridiculous! What was with that gesture? What was with this affection? It was all so funny, Telarra couldn't help but laugh. Soft giggles came unbidden, and she couldn't seem to stop them. Then they turned back into sobs again, and she couldn't stop those either. 

All the while Emika held her, running a soothing hand along her back. Even through the towel, the action was so nice, and Telarra let the tears flow, keeping herself against the warrioress. They stayed like that for quite some time, and once the tears stopped, Telarra pulled away, lifting her hand to wipe away the tears.

A sudden shocked gasp made her look up just in time to see Emika turn away, a furious blush just barely visible on her face.

What a strange otherworldly woman!

* * *

Once her bath had finished, and Emika took her own bath (mutely demanding that Telarra look away) they dressed in the provided clothing and robes. Emika appeared somewhat uncomfortable in them, though she seemed to quickly adapt. Telarra had to admit, she appeared far less intimidating in the long skirt, button up blouse, and robes of her school uniform. She could even pass for girly if the effect wasnt ruined by the weapon she held at her side constantly. 

The pair then made their way through the white marble halls of the college. The path was marred greatly by signs of the invasion. Here and there Telarra could see black scorch marks, broken columns, and disturbing stains. The thoughts of what might of happened left a deep pit of sorrow in her stomach.

Finally they arrived outside of The High Magister's office, and the doors opened before them. Stepping inside, the room was possibly the definition of opulent. Golden columns were spaced along the walls, veined marble made up the floors and domed ceiling. Along the walls themselves were cabinets, shelves, and tables filled with various instruments, reagents, books, and notes. At the center of the room was a beautifully carved wooden desk, and sitting at the desk, was The High Magister. 

The celeste invited the pair to sit in the two provided chairs, which they did.

"Young Telarra, first and foremost, I wish to congratulate you." She started. "In over a millenia no sorceress, wizard, witch, shaman, or even celeste has been able to successfully open The Great Drake's Gate and live to see it completed. You should be very proud."

Telarra couldn't help but feel a sense of pride indeed at the praise. She straightened a bit more, and her tail swayed slightly in joy.

The High Magister smiled indulgently. "I know that you've endured much up to this point, but I'm afraid there may be more trials for you to go through."

The woman unfolded a heavy parchment on the desk, and revealed an intricately detailed map of the continent. Small margins were written in delicate script, and many landmarks were shown that Telarra had never seen before! The High Magister pointed to a spot deep in the swamplands of Leeraht, a pitch black spot that appeared to be a simple ink blot if you didn't know better.

"As you know, the Black Spot has been a blemish upon our world for many months. We've tried blocking it, sealing it, and even attacking it with our strongest magics. It consumed all of our efforts, and only grew in response."

The Magister paused and stared at Telarra, she grew fidgety under the weight of that stare.

"What I'm about to tell you is a secret that only few ranking members of the college are aware of. The Black Spot in not a natural occurance. It is a spell."

Telarra blinked. "A spell? How is that possible? Theres no spell that could last that long! Not only that, it's a gateway for demons! The Great Drake would never allow such a spell!"

The implications were frightening. If The Great Drake was allowing such vile creatures to pass into their world then how could it be stopped?

The High Magister continued. "We believe The Great Drake is unaware of the breach. It's our theory that the Black Spot is something of a.. backdoor to another, darker world." 

Telarra's mind was racing. A spell powerful enough to bypass The Great Drake? The sheer amount of magic needed, the calculations, rituals, and planning was mind boggling. 

".... larra? Young Telarra?" The Great Magister raised her voice. "I will need you to stay focused, I haven't the time to repeat myself."

Telarra blushed in embarrassment, her mind always did have a habit of getting away from her.

"As I was saying, we believe this to be a spell, and if that's the case it can be undone. That's where you come in."

The High Magister stood and walked over to a cabinet, pulling out a slim black box. Various talismans and seals were carved and attached to it. The High Magister set it down upon the desk, and gently stroked its lid. The seals glowed and the talismans burned away, opening the box. Telarra peered inside curiously, and saw within was a black handled dagger with accompanying black leather sheath.

"This is a very special dagger. It was created with a single purpose in mind. To kill a spell caster." The High Magister lifted the dagger, and presented it to Telarra. "No wound from this blade will heal, no spell can be cast by or upon the victim. No inborn magics will work upon them as well. Telarra, this is my favor I must ask of you. Now, more than ever, I believe you are the only one I can ask."

The High Magister waited until Telarra took the blade. It felt heavy in her hands, and it scared her, it scared her more than anything else she had ever held.

"Telarra of The Vulpes, thus do I Lillins V. Gransz of the Celesti charge thee. Find the spell caster, end this evil they have brought about, and restore order to the Great Drake's Law."

* * *

Telarra was still so numb. It didn't feel real to be honest. Even now, sitting in a recently cleared classroom with Emika, nothing had really felt real.

After her proclamation, The Head- no, Lillins, had given her all of the college's resources at her disposal. Books, reagents, clothing, rations, anything they would need. Telarra was currently holding a relatively pristine book, another gift from Lillins.

_"Teaching her how to speak Velvin would take too long, and translating charms are too inaccurate for the teamwork you two will need to establish. I believe you will find a long term solution in this book, though I'm sure implementing it will be... interesting for you."_

Telarra wasn't sure what Lillins had meant at the time, so what better way to ground herself than in research? The book was old, even for its pristine condition, and much of the terminology was archaic, but she finally found the spell she was looking for.

Oh, that's what Lillins had meant....

This would be... difficult. 

Finding the reagents, crafting the spell, and casting it were relatively easy. The action of casting however, would be another story. Yet it seemed like it would be their best bet to get Emika to be able to communicate.

Thus, nearly a half an hour later, did Telarra find herself in a beautifully intricate circle, two pieces of sacred silver in one hand, and a fine point dagger in the other, with Emika standing across from her.

"Now, Emika, I need you to stick out your tongue, like this." Telarra stuck out her tongue, and pointed to the warrioress.

Emika, for her part, looked quite confused, until, very hesitantly, she stuck her tongue out as well. Telarra then lifted the dagger, at which point Emika withdrew her tongue and stepped back, spewing a litany of gibberish.

"Listen! I'm not going to hurt you! Well, maybe a bit, but its okay!" Telarra tried to comfort the woman, but Emika was having none if it.

"Look you big baby! Like this!" Telarra stuck her tongue out, and promptly jammed the dagger into the center.

Okay, maybe it hurt more than she had let on. 

She promptly tossed the small piece of blessed silver in her mouth, it felt like a stinging cold against the open wound of her tongue.

Telarra then motioned to Emika, who gave a firm head shake in response.

"Emmikha I dwear! You beddah 'tick ouh youh tong' righ' now, or ahl yank ih ouh!" Telarra attempted to threaten with her most authoritative voice, but it seemed having a hole in one's tongue and talking around a mouthful of metal made intimidation quite difficult. 

With more hesitation than a scolded child, Emika stuck her tongue out. Telarra stepped forward, and promptly jabbed the dagger into the warrioress' tongue. Emika withdrew her tongue once more with an audible yelp. Then Telarra handed her a matching piece of blessed silver. 

Emika eyed the silver before snatching it and popping it into her mouth as well. There, now everything was set up, now came the hard part.

Without warning, she reached forward, wrapped her hands around the back of Emika's head, and brought her in for a kiss.

Telarra could feel Emika's body tense up as their lips connected. She attempted to slip her tongue past her lips, but the warrioress' mouth was glued dumbly shut.

_Come on! Open up! This is embarrassing!_

Finally Emika's lips parted, and Telarra wasted no time in sliding her tongue inside. 

The moment their tongues touched, a searing heat filled her mouth, and from the muffled moan, Emika must've felt it too. The heat continued, until it was just on the edge of unpleasant, and then it finally settled into a cool, soothing sensation.

Telarra pulled away, looking with amusement at the now dumbstruck warrioress. She could see just a small glint of a silver ring on the womans tongue. Moving her tongue around, she felt what must be a matching one in her tongue as well.

"There!" She said with an exaggerated exasperation, "now was that so hard?"

Emika finally seemed to snap out of her reverie, and evidently felt the jewelry in her mouth before speaking. 

"I.... you..." she stuttered

Then she did the last thing Telarra expected her to to.

She ran.


	5. Your Eyes Tell Lies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long delay! Between work, home struggles, and exhaustion, it took me a while to find my muse. I hope you enjoy this chapter!

Telarra stood alone within her magic circle. Her mind was a whirl. Why had Emika ran like that? Was a simple kiss really that big a deal to the warrioress? Surely it wasn't that bad? Certainly the use of tongues made it more... intimate, but not that mortifying?

Thinking back, the other moments came into play, how Emika couldn't look at her body, how she seemed to want to cover her up. They all replayed in Telarra's head over and over, and only one answer came to mind.

Emika was homophobic.

That had to be the answer! Perhaps in her world, same sex interactions were less accepted. It was a shame. Emika was a beautiful young woman, a skilled warrior, and a loyal friend, yet she had such an unpleasant worldview. 

Still! It wasn't Telarra's place to judge. Perhaps if she'd grown up in that world, she'd become homophobic too. Now was not the time to get into an argument, she had to patch things up. They were going to be traveling together after all.

Finding Emika wasn't terribly hard. Asking any student passing by gave her a very good idea of where the warrioress had fled to. The central courtyard. Supposedly it had been spared much of the fight, and had been restored quite easily.

When she finally reached the courtyard, Telarra could see that it had indeed been spared much of the destruction, with only minor scars here and there in the stonework. The central courtyard was large, surrounded on all sides by stone walls, with stone walkways and ornamentation winding through the lush greenery. Trees dotted the courtyard, all of various colors and shapes.

The large size of the courtyard made finding Emika within a challenge, but Telarra finally found her beneath a tree with small pink leaves. Upon seeing her, Emika promptly moved to the other side of the tree, and stood with her back to it. This wasn't a good start.

"Listen, Emika" Telarra started, trying to find the words to say. "I understand that I offended you with what I did, if I could've explained it beforehand I would've, but at least you can understand me now right?"

There was a brief silence before "... yes, I can understand you."

Telarra sighed with relief, the fact that Emika was willing to talk was a good sign. Now to address the elephant in the room.

"Emika, I realize you may have some strong feelings about what happened, and you may also have some feelings about me now, but what we have to do is important."

Telarra sighed. This was stressful, she was no good with people. "I know it's not fair after all that's happened, but j have to ask you to put those feelings aside to work together. Please?"

There was another uncomfortable silence, and it seemed Emika wouldn't answer at all.

".... I understand, I'm sorry for my display earlier, it was shameful, and I apologize for making you have to find me." Emika's tone was very level, and Telarra could tell she was suppressing her true emotions.

The sound of clothing shuffling brought Telarra out of her musings, and she saw Emika walk around to stand before her.

"We didn't get to properly introduce ourselves earlier." The warrioress stated. "My name is Emika Watanabe. It's a pleasure to meet you." She then bowed at the waist.

What a strangely formal greeting, perhaps it was a custom? If so, Telarra felt she should offer her own.

She pulled at her skirts slightly with her left hand, pressed her righ hand to her chest, and bent herself in the most formal curtsey she could master.

"My name is Telarra of The Vulpes. It's a pleasure to meet you as well."

* * *

"So there's no magic in your world at all?"

"None, well there are some who claim to have magic, and other who claim to have powers, but nothing on this scale."

Telarra pondered this new information as they rode through the countryside.

After their talk, it was but a matter of packing up, and explaining the quest to Emika, who nodded. Telarra was grateful she seemed to be taking everything in stride, well, relatively speaking that is.

"That would explain your inability to cast spells" Telarra mused, "but that doesn't explain your strength. Perhaps you can use magic, but only to increase your own strength? That doesn't explain your shiney though-"

"-shinai-" Emika corrected

"Yes your shinai. Is it possible your world is more dense? That makes no sense though, even higher density shouldn't allow such an increase in power. Perhaps-"

"Telarra, you're rambling again." Emika chided

"Oh, I'm sorry." Telarra felt a soft heat on her cheeks. It was always a bit embarrassing to be told you were rambling, but somehow it was more so from Emika.

Seeing the warrioress elegantly handle her horse, dressed in a traveling cloak, and hair pulled into a tight ponytail was somewhat intimidating. No doubt had she been properly raised, she'd easily pass for a noble.

"My father used to say that those who speak aloud their theories only do so if they are intelligent, or drunk. I believe you are in the former category Telarra." Emika continued.

Telarra flushed even more, for some reason it was more embarrassing to be praised in such a way. It felt as if she was being praised by an elder. According to Emika, she was double her age!

They continued discussing various aspects of their worlds, from geography, to politics, to cultures. The discussions led well into the setting of the sun, and they were finally approaching Mether, the town closest to the college. 

It was relatively small, but it had a serviceable inn, and warm food, which was all she had needed to hear. Emika had agreed as well.

Putting the horses in the stables, the pair walked briskly to the inn, though Telarra was a bit tender from the horseback riding and her previous injuries. That couldn't be stopped by a growling stomach however, and she was almost drooling when they entered the inn where the smells of delicious supper wafted through the air.

Its wasnt particularly busy in the connected tavern, and Telarra was thankful. Truthfully she'd spent so long in the college that large crowds of strangers sounded unpleasant.

The opposite seemed to be true for Emika, who seemed to take in every detail of the building and it's inhabitants without a care in the world. Telarra envied that sort of boldness, to be able to have a carefree moment and examine the world to your hearts content.

Ruminating on the nature of introverts would accomplish little however, so Telarra set her shoulders and walked up to the innkeeper, an older looking Canin male.

"Is there room for the night?" She asked in her most polite and steady tone.

The innkeeper looked her up and down with great scrutiny. Telarra had to fight the urge to shrink under those eyes.

"You're not a runaway are you? I've had trouble with runaway brides and rebellious youngsters before, and I'll not have it again." The innkeeper finished with a huff, and Telarra smiled.

"Not a runaway sir, just me and my companion looking for a hot meal and a warm bed." She answered with a bit of a chipper added.

"Oh ho, companion eh? A warm bed indeed!" The innkeeper pulled out a brass key. "It's six copper pieces a night, dinner brought up is another copper, bath is an extra two."

Telarra blushed furiously, the innkeeper thought Emika and her were- well it wasn't terribly uncommon, but she didn't want Emika to get the wrong idea, especially with her dislike of homosexuals. Still, it was certainly cheaper to get one room. They had plenty of money, but with no way to tell how long their journey would be, it was better to err on the side of caution.

"One room with two dinners please." Telarra handed over the money and recieved the room key, and directions to their room. She waved over to Emika, and together they hauled their supplies upstairs into a moderately sized room. Emika appeared to have a reserved expression as she eyed the single bed.

"I-I know it's not ideal, but I figured we should save our money. I can sleep on the floor if it makes you more comfortable." Telarra quickly explained, hoping the warrioress would not be upset.

Emika merely shrugged. "Theres no need, I trust you not to take my virtue in the night." The jest left Telarra speechless, but upon seeing the mischievous expression on Emika's face, she relaxed and let out a soft chuckle. 

The pair unpacked the various essentials, and Telarra explained that the inn had a bathing room. Upon seeing the dark haired woman's eyes light up, Telarra handed over two copper pieces and ushered her away.

"We've been riding all day, you deserve a hot bath. Go on, I'll be fine here." Telarra insisted.

Emika appeared hesitant, but eventually gave in. A bath was simply too tempting.

Telarra occupied herself by setting out some essentials for her own turn in the bath, including a custom set of brushes for her ears and tail. Since she had the luxury of time now, she was going to indulge a bit of her vanity.

Footsteps behind her snapped her out of her reverie. Emika! That woman was so over protective!

"Emika I told you, I'll be fine, go enjoy your-" but she stopped speaking as she turned.

There in the doorway was a figure dressed in black, with a black mask over their face in the shape of a wolf. 

What was more frightening was what he held in his hand. A wicked blade with deep hooking serrations along the spine. 

Before she could say another word, the assassin charged.


	6. A Matter of Resolve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which reality painfully intrudes itself. Where matters of security means leaving ones comfort zone.

The assassin charged forward with deadly precision, their wicked blade plunging straight into her abdomen, only to be stopped just before it reached her skin. Telarra still felt the force of impact though, and it drive the breath from her lungs. Luckily her spell had held up. For the moment, her skin could not be pierced.

The assassin seemed to consider the dilemma, and then promptly struck her face, knocking Telarra to the floor. Spots began swimming in her vision from the vicious strike. Another blow to the back of her head made the edge of her vision darken.

That was their goal. To knock her unconscious to disable the spell. Or to simply bludgeon her to death. Either method would assure a kill in any case. The assassin rolled her over and sat astride her. Telarra attempted to focus enough to cast another spell, but was rewarded by another blow across her face.

The spell withered in her mind as the darkness crept forward. Everything seemed so disconnected, the sounds, the smells, even the sights around her. Even through it all she felt her protection spell break, and even the semi conciousness could not dull the fear that pierced her core.

_Emika! Please. Please help me._

The glint of the blade entered her vision, and Telarra could only watch as it plunged towards her. She surrendered to the darkness. Hoping it would dull the pain of her death.

_I'm sorry Emika._

* * *

Her head was splitting. Every stimulus seemed to exacerbate the dull throbbing that consumed her skull. An annoying sensation was rocking her head back and forth, and she groaned in annoyance. 

"Telarra, say something Telarra! Come on! Say something nerdy!" A voice urgently begged. Telarra opened her mouth, but another groan was all she could utter. It was so hard to speak, and her eyes felt like they had been sealed together.

Finally with a momentous amount of effort, she opened her eyes, to instant regret. Her head was spinning, and the gentle glow of the candle felt like looking into the sun. Something was wrong, but she couldn't figure out what it was.

Then the last few memories came back to her, and the muted terror of facing a ruthless assassin slammed into Telarra's psyche. She attempted to sit up, but her vision swam at the sudden motion. Nausea was beginning to make her stomach churn.

"G-green vial.." Was all she could manage, but she hoped Emika would pick up on the directions. A shuffling sound followed by clinking assured her as much. The dark haired woman reentered her squinted vision with a slim vial with a deep green liquid inside.

"Okay, come here, I can't just dump this in your mouth." Tellers was lifted, and groaned in protest as she was sat against something soft. An arm around her midsection supporting her confirmed that she was laying against Emika. An arm holding an open vial appeared in her vision. She opened up and allowed the vial to be poured into her mouth.

Within a minute, the pain and nausea receded, and the lights seemed less harsh. The potion was quick to treat a simple issue such as a concussion. After a couple of minutes Telarra felt perfectly fine. She attempted to stand, but the arm around her middle locked her into place. 

"Um, Emika I'm okay now you know?" But the arm didn't budge. Telarra turned her head to see Emika with a blank look on her face. Her eyes seemed to be looking a million miles away.

"Emika, are you okay?" She asked, and it took a few seconds for a reply.

"That assassin. He wasn't the only one. One came after me too. He was loud, so I took him out quickly. Knocked him out and told the innkeeper. I ran up here, I saw the wolf mask guy sitting on top of you with a dagger." Emika swallowed, and Telarra just waited. This was important, and she wasn't about to rush. "I swung with all my might. His spine, it just crunched, and then he was laying there, not moving, blood was coming from his mask."

Emika started shaking, he eyes took on a haunted look. Telarra wrapped her arms around the arm the held her midsection. This seemed like a case of shock, and she could almost predict the next words.

"I've never killed a man before. I mean, those demons were just monsters, but this was a man, and I crushed his bones, I broke him like a doll." The shaking increased, and Telarra knew something had to be done.

Wriggling, she freed herself from the locked embrace, and then turned and pulled Emika to her breast. The shaking increased and soft sobs reverberated into her chest. 

It was so easy to forget that even though Emika was stronger, wiser, more refined, she was still a young woman who had much to experience about life. It was a splash of cold water to think that her and Telarra actually still knew very little about eachother. That had to change.

"When I was little, our family was being robbed. A man had broken into our home and had my mother as a hostage. He used her as leverage to force my father to surrender our house treasure."

Emika's sobbing had slowed a bit, though the shaking was still present. Telarra opted to continue.

"I was still just a young girl, just old enough to start schooling. I knew a spell, it was a wind spell that was supposed to be used to clear foliage and trees. I don't remember casting, I just remember the man's head flying." Now she had been starting to shake, even after all these years the images haunted her.

Looking around for the first time. She noticed the stains on the floor, from the appearance, it seemed the assassins corpse had been dragged away. 

"Emika, I can't begin to understand how you're feeling. We all experience many things differently. Just know this." Telarra paused to get her breathing under control before the burning in her eyes made her incapable of speech. "You saved my life, and I'm forever grateful. You're not a monster, or evil. Youre a young woman who defended her companion.

"You're my friend Emika, and I'll defend your actions any day."

* * *

After the crisis had passed, the innkeeper had given them a new room, which they'd been grateful for. The stains only kept reminding them of the horror they'd just encountered. The living assassin had been taken by the city guard, and would be interrogated in the morning.

Now it was an entirely different issue that plagued Telarra's mind. 

"It's not that big of a deal Emika! You don't have to be my bodyguard!" She groaned as Emika explained once again how they would have to sleep in shifts. 

"It is a big deal! We haven't even been on our journey for a full day and you almost get assassinated! Also, I'm a summoned thrall so yes, I am your bodyguard." The dark haired woman had been lecturing for almost an hour now, and Telarra felt the creeping fingers of trauma fueled exhaustion. 

"Regardless I'm not sleeping in an inn with you sitting at the end of the bed. It's, weird! I can't sleep knowing someone is just sitting there!" Truthfully that wasn't the main issue. The main issue was that Emika seemed to value Telarra's health above her own. That would set a bad precedent. "What's next? We have to bathe together as well?"

Emika's face turned a furious blushing red, and she looked away. Telarra felt a twinge of regret. It wasn't kind of her to throw that sort of statement out there in front of Emika, knowing her feelings about homosexuality. 

"Look, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable. It's just, you're important too, and I really wouldn't feel at ease with you losing sleep because of this." Telarra hoped she'd understand. 

Emika seemed to hesitate with an internal struggle. It was obvious that she wanted to protect her, but at the same time she needed to respect the wishes of her partner. Telarra opted for a little more of a push.

"How about this? Outside of towns if we make camp, we'll sleep in shifts." Emika's eyes lit up with approval. "However, in town you can take any safety measures, but no watching over me sleeping."

Emika chewed thoughtfully on her lip, which Telarra couldn't help but find adorable, before nodding and standing to move around the room. An upturned cup set on the windowsill, a bedside table nudged in front of the door, and a few other odd measures that seemed to be impromptu alarms.

Telarra shrugged and set about preparing for bed. Shrugging off her day clothes and laying out a set of pink silk pajamas consisting of a pair of shorts and a shirt . A generous sprinkle of sweet spice was applied to the shimmering night clothes. This was a nightly ritual that she always completed before sleep. Perhaps it was vain and a tad overdone, but a Vulpes was bound to have a spoiled ritual or two.

A loud thunk had her looking up to see Emika staring at her with a bright red face. Telarra cursed inwardly at her thick headed idiocy. The dark haired woman was obviously not comfortable with naked women, and here she was completely undressed in a small room with her.

"Oh heavens Emika I'm so sorry! I didn't even think before I started disrobing!" She began quickly pulling the clothes on before turning to see an even more red faced Emika looking pointedly at the window. 

"Okay, I'm all done and decent again. How about we call it a night? We have a long day tomorrow." Telarra pulled the blankets back from the bed and climbed into it, watching as Emika sat in a chair with her shinai in her arms. She let out an exasperated sigh.

"Emika I swear if you don't get in this bed and get some sleep I will walk outside and sleep in the middle of the road." It was an empty threat, but hopefully it would work.

Emika's eyes narrowed at the threat. "You wouldn't dare." The dark haired woman huffed smugly.

Telarra pulled back the covers and began making her way to the door, internally praying Emika would stop her before she walked out. As soon as her hands touched the table blocking the door, an arm wrapped around her and pulled her back towards the bed. She was plopped onto the mattress with an undignified 'eep!' Before Emika began to pull off her traveling clothes, muttering under her breath about 'spoiled fox princesses.'

Telarra smiled smugly before wiping her face clean as Emika turned around, having undressed into her breast bindings and shorts. She unceremoniously climbed into bed and turned with her back facing Telarra.

Telarra snuffed out the light spell that was emanating from the lamp beside the bed, and the room descended into inky darkness. 

The silence after was almost deafening, and Telarra felt that she needed to say something to fill the silent void. "Thank you, for saving me again today Emika, I owe you so much." 

A huff from the other side of the bed let her know the other woman hadn't fallen asleep yet. "I owe you more than you owe me. Now get some sleep princess."

Telarra felt a bit of indignation at the new nickname, but let it slide. Technically she wasn't wrong, but that name made her seem spoiled! The feeling of silk pajamas on her skin silenced those objections. Perhaps she was a tad spoiled, but not like that!

Letting the indignation pass, and resolving to come up with a similar nickname for Emika, Telarra let her body relax, and the exhaustion from the day swept over her. She surrendered to the alluring call of sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> So that's the first chapter. If you haven't picked it up by now, this story is dark. There will be violence, gore, and traumatic themes. Continue reading at your own risk.


End file.
